Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XVI
Sytuacja polityczna zarysowuje się coraz wyraźniej. Mamy już dwie koalicje. Z jednej strony Rosja z Turcją, z drugiej Niemcy, Austria i Anglia. A jeżeli tak jest, więc znaczy, że lada chwilę może wybuchnąć wojna, w której zostaną rozstrzygnięte bardzo, ale to bardzo ważne sprawy. Czy tylko będzie wojna? bo my zawsze lubimy się łudzić. Otóż będzie, tym razem niezawodnie. Mówił mi Lisiecki, że ja co roku zapowiadałem wojnę i nigdy się nie sprawdziło. Głupi on, uczciwszy uszy... Co innego było w tamtych latach, a co innego dziś. Czytam na przykład w gazetach, że Garibaldi agituje we Włoszech przeciw Austrii. Dlaczegóż on agituje?... Bo spodziewa się wielkiej wojny. I nie na tym koniec, gdyż w kilka dni później słyszę, że jenerał Türr na wszystkie świętości zaklina Garibaldiego, ażeby nie robił kłopotu Włochom... Co to znaczy?... To znaczy, przetłomaczone na ludzki język, że: "Wy, Włosi, nie ruszajcie się, bo i bez tego Austria da wam Triest, jeśli wygra: Gdyby zaś z waszej winy przegrała, nie dostaniecie nic..." To są ważne zapowiedzi te agitacje Józia Garibaldiego i uspakajania Türra. Józio agituje, bo widzi wojnę na długość ręki, a Türr uspakaja, bo widzi dalsze interesa. Ale czy zaraz wybuchnie wojna? w końcu czerwca czy w lipcu?... Tak by myślał niedoświadczony polityk, ale nie ja. Niemcy bowiem nie rozpoczęliby wojny nie zabezpieczywszy się od Francji. Jakże się zaś zabezpieczą?... Szprot mówi, że na to nie ma sposobu, ale ja widzę, że jest, i jeszcze bardzo prosty. O, Bismarck to sprytny ptaszek, zaczynam się do niego przekonywać!... Bo i po co Niemcy i Austria wciągnęły do związku Anglię?... Rozumie się po to, ażeby mieć plaster na Francję i ją namówić do przymierza. Zrobi się to w następujący sposób: W wojsku angielskim służy młody Napoleonek, Lulu, i bije się z Zulusami w Afryce jak jego dziadek, Napoleon Wielki. Kiedy zaś Anglicy skończą wojnę, mianują Napoleonka jenerałem i powiedzą do Francuzów te słowa: — Moi kochani! Macie tu Bonapartego, który wojował w Afryce i okrył się tam nieśmiertelną chwałą jak jego dziad. Zróbcie go więc waszym cesarzem jak dziada, a my za to wypolitykujemy u Niemców Alzację i Lotaryngię. Zapłacicie im kilka miliardów, no, ale to lepsze aniżeli przeprowadzić nową wojnę, która będzie kosztowała z dziesięć miliardów i jest dla was wątpliwa... Francuzi, naturalnie, zrobią Lulu cesarzem, odbiorą swoją ziemię, zapłacą, wejdą w przymierze z Niemcami, a wtedy Bismarck mając tyle pieniędzy pokaże swoją sztukę!... O, Bismarck mądra ryba i jeżeli kto, to tylko on może taki plan przeprowadzić. Ja już od dawna czułem, że to frant szpakami karmiony, i miałem do niego słabość, chociaż się z nią taiłem... To, panie, ziółko!... Jest on ożeniony z Puttkamerówną; wiadomo zaś, że Puttkamerowie są spokrewnieni z Mickiewiczem. Przy tym podobno pasjami lubi Polaków; a nawet synowi następcy tronu niemieckiego radził uczyć się po polsku... No, jeżeli w tym roku nie będzie wojny... Dopieroż to Lisieckiemu powiem bajkę o kpie! On, biedak, myśli, że polityczna mądrość polega na tym, ażeby w nic nie wierzyć. Głupstwo!... Polityka polega na kombinacjach, które wynikają z porządku rzeczy. A więc niech żyje Napoleon IV!... Bo chociaż dzisiaj nikt o nim nie myśli, ja przecie jestem pewny, że w tym rozgardiaszu on główną odegra rolę. A jeżeli potrafi się wziąć do rzeczy, to nie tylko odzyska Alzację i Lotaryngię darmo; ale jeszcze granice Francji może posunąć do Renu na całej linii. Byle Bismarck nie spostrzegł się za wcześnie i nie zmiarkował, że posługiwać się Bonapartym znaczy to samo, co lwa zaprzęgać do taczek. Zdaje mi się nawet, że w tej jednej kwestii Bismarck przerachuje się. I powiem prawdę, że nie będę go żałował, bo nigdy nie miałem do niego zaufania. Jakoś z moim zdrowiem nie jest dobrze. Nie powiem, ażeby mi coś dolegało, ale ot tak... Chodzić wiele nie mogę, apetyt straciłem, nawet nie bardzo chce mi się pisać. W sklepie prawie nie mam zajęcia, już tam bowiem rządzi Szlangbaum, a ja — tylko na przyprzążkę załatwiam interesa Stacha. Przed październikiem ma nas Szlangbaum spłacić zupełnie. Biedy nie zaznam, bo poczciwy Stach zapewnił mi półtora tysiąca rubli dożywotniej pensji; ale jak sobie człowiek pomyśli, że niedługo nic już nie będzie znaczył w sklepie, do niczego nie będzie miał już prawa... Nie warto żyć... Gdyby nie Stach i nie Napoleonek, to czasem jest mi tak ciężko na świecie, że zrobiłbym sobie co... Kto wie, stary kolego Katz, czy nie najmądrzej postąpiłeś? Nie masz wprawdzie żadnych nadziei, ale też i nie boisz się zawodów... Nie twierdzę, ażebym się ich lękał, bo przecie ani Wokulski, ani Bonaparte... Ale zawsze... tak coś... Jaki ja jestem zmęczony; już nawet ciężko mi pisać. Tak bym gdzie pojechał... Mój Boże, dwadzieścia lat nie wyjrzałem za warszawskie rogatki!... A tak mi czasami tęskno, ażeby jeszcze choć raz przed śmiercią spojrzeć na Węgry... Może na dawnych polach bitew znalazłbym bodaj kości kamratów... Ej, Katz, ej, Katz!... pamiętasz ty ten dym, ten świst, te sygnały?... Jaka wtedy była zielona trawa i jak świeciło nam słońce?... Nic nie pomoże, muszę wybrać się w podróż, spojrzeć na góry i lasy, wykąpać się w słońcu i w powietrzu szerokich równin i zacząć nowe życie. Może nawet wyniosę się gdzie na prowincję, w sąsiedztwo pani Stawskiej, bo i cóż więcej pozostaje emerytowi?... Ten Szlangbaum dziwny człowiek; anibym myślał znając go biedakiem, że on tak potrafi zadzierać nosa. Już, widzę, zapoznał się przez Maruszewicza z baronami, przez baronów z hrabiami, a tylko jeszcze nie może dostać się do księcia, który z Żydami jest bardzo grzeczny, ale i bardzo z daleka. I kiedy tak Szlangbaum zadziera nosa, w mieście na Żydów krzyk. Ile razy wstąpię na piwo, zawsze ktoś napada mnie i wymyśla, że Stach sprzedał sklep Żydom. Radca narzeka, że Żydzi zabierają mu trzecią część emerytury; Szprot utyskuje, że Żydzi popsuli mu interesa; Lisiecki płacze, że mu Szlangbaum wymówił miejsce od świętego Jana, a Klejn milczy. Już i w gazetach zaczynają pisać przeciw Żydom, ale co dziwniejsze, że nawet doktór Szuman, choć sam starozakonny, miał raz ze mną taka rozmowę: — Zobaczysz pan, że przed upływem kilku lat z Żydami będzie jakaś awantura. — Za pozwoleniem — mówię — przecie sam doktór niedawno chwaliłeś ich!... — Chwaliłem, bo to genialna rasa, ale podłe charaktery. Wyobraź pan sobie, że Szlangbaumy, stary i młody, mnie chcieli okpić, mnie... "Aha! — myślę sobie — zaczynasz się znowu nawracać, kiedy cię połaskotali za kieszeń..." I mówiąc prawdę, do reszty straciłem serce dla Szumana. A co oni wygadują na Wokulskiego!... Marzyciel, idealista, romantyk... Może za to, że nigdy nie zrobił świństwa. Kiedy Klejnowi opowiedziałem moją rozmowę z Szumanem, nasz mizerny kolega odparł: — On mówi, że dopiero za kilka lat będzie awantura z Żydami?... Uspokój go pan, będzie wcześniej... — Rany Chrystusowe! — mówię — dlaczego ma być?... — Bo m y dobrze ich znamy, choć się i do n a s umizgają... — odpowiedział Klejn. — To migdały! ale przerachowali się... M y wiemy, do czego oni są zdolni, gdyby mieli siłę. Uważałem Klejna za człowieka bardzo postępowego, może nawet zanadto postępowego, ale teraz myślę, że to jest wielki zacofaniec. Zresztą, co znaczą owe: m y — n a s?... I to ma być wiek, który nastąpił po XVIII, po tym XVIII wieku, co napisał na swoich sztandarach: wolność, równość, braterstwo?... Za cóż ja się, u diabła, biłem z Austriakami?... Za co ginęli moi kamraci?... Facecje! Przywidzenia! wszystko to odrobi cesarz Napoleon IV. Wówczas i Szlangbaum przestanie być arogantem, i Szuman przestanie chełpić się swoim żydostwem, i Klejn nie będzie im groził. A niedalekie to czasy, bo nawet Stach Wokulski... Ach, jaki ja jestem zmęczony... Muszę gdzieś wyjechać. Nie jestem przecie taki stary, ażebym miał myśleć o śmierci; ale mój Boże, kiedy z wody wyjmą rybę, choćby najmłodszą i najzdrowszą, musi zdychać, gdyż nie ma właściwego sobie żywiołu... Bodaj czy ja nie stałem się taką rybą wyciąganą z wody; w sklepie już rozpanoszył się Szlangbaum i ażeby zamanifestować swoją władzę, wypędził szwajcara i inkasenta za to tylko, że nie okazywali mu dosyć szacunku. Kiedy prosiłem za biedakami, odparł z gniewem: — Patrz pan, jak oni mnie traktują, a jak Wokulskiego!... Jemu nie kłaniali się tak nisko, ale w każdym ruchu, w każdym spojrzeniu było widać, żeby za nim poszli w ogień... — Więc i pan, panie Szlangbaumie, chcesz, ażeby za tobą szli w ogień? — spytałem. — Naturalnie. Przecie jedzą mój chleb, mają u mnie zarobki! ja im płacę pensję... Myślałem, że Lisiecki, który posiniał słuchając tych bredni, palnie go w ucho. Pohamował się jednak i tylko spytał: — A czy wiesz pan, dlaczego my za Wokulskim poszlibyśmy w ogień?... — Bo on ma więcej pieniędzy — odparł Szlangbaum. — Nie, panie. Bo on ma to, czego pan nie masz i mieć nie będziesz — rzekł Lisiecki bijąc się w piersi. Szlangbaum zaczerwienił się jak upiór. — Co to jest?... — zawołał. — Czego ja nie mam?... My nie możemy razem pracować, panie Lisiecki... pan obrażasz moje obrządki religijne... Schwyciłem Lisieckiego za rękę i odciągnąłem za szafy. Śmieli się wszyscy panowie z tej obrazy Szlangbauma... Tylko Zięba (on jeden zostaje przy sklepie) zaperzył się i zawołał: — Pryncypał ma rację... nie można drwić z wyznania, bo wyznanie to święta rzecz!... Gdzież wolność sumienia?... gdzie postęp?... cywilizacja?... emancypacja?... — Lizus bestia — mruknął Klejn, a potem rzekł mi do ucha: — Czy nie ma Szuman racji, że oni muszą się doczekać awantury?... Widziałeś go pan, jaki był, kiedy do nas nastał, a jaki jest dzisiaj?... Naturalnie, że zgromiłem Klejna, bo i co on ma za prawo straszyć swoich współobywateli awanturami? Nie mogę jednak ukryć przed sobą, że Szlangbaum mocno zmienił się w ciągu roku. Dawniej był potulny, dziś arogant i pogardliwy; dawniej milczał, kiedy go krzywdzono, dziś sam rozbija się bez powodu. Dawniej mianował się Polakiem, dziś chełpi się ze swego żydostwa. Dawniej nawet wierzył w szlachetność i bezinteresowność, a teraz mówi tylko o swoich pieniądzach i stosunkach. Może być źle!... Za to wobec gości jest uniżony, a hrabiom, a nawet baronom właziłby pod podeszwy. Ale wobec swoich podwładnych istny hipopotam: ciągle parska i depcze ludzi po nogach. To nawet nie jest pięknie... Swoją drogą radca, Szprot, Klejn i Lisiecki nie mają racji grozić mu jakimiś awanturami. Cóż więc ja dziś znaczę w sklepie przy takim smoku? Gdy chcę zrobić rachunek, on zagląda mi przez ramię; wydam jaką dyspozycję, on ją zaraz głośno powtarza. Ze sklepu usuwa mnie coraz bardziej, przy znajomych gościach ciągle mówi: "Mój przyjaciel Wokulski... mój znajomy baron Krzeszowski... mój subiekt Rzecki..." Gdy zaś jesteśmy sami, nazywa mnie "kochanym Rzesiem"... Parę razy w najdelikatniejszy sposób dałem mu do zrozumienia, że te pieszczotliwe nazwiska nie robią mi przyjemności. Ale on, biedak, nawet nie poznał się na tym; ja zaś mam zwyczaj długo czekać, nim komu nawymyślam. Lisiecki robi to z miejsca, więc Szlangbaum szanuje go. Swoją drogą Szuman miał rację mówiąc wtedy, że my, z dziada pradziada, myślimy: jak trwonić pieniądze? a oni: jak by je zrobić? Pod tym względem byliby już dziś pierwszymi na świecie, gdyby ludzka wartość zasadzała się tylko na pieniądzach. Ale co mi tam!... Ponieważ w sklepie nie mam wiele zajęcia, więc coraz częściej myślę o podróży do Węgier. Przez dwadzieścia lat nie widzieć ani zboża, ani lasu... To strach!... Zacząłem się już starać o paszport; myślałem, że mi zejdzie z miesiąc. Tymczasem wziął się do tego Wirski i paf!... traf!... wyrobił mi paszport w ciągu czterech dni. Ażem się przestraszył... Nie ma co, trzeba wyjechać choćby na kilka tygodni. Zdawało się, że przygotowania do wyjazdu zabiorą mi trochę czasu... Gdzie tam!...Znowu wmieszał się Wirski, jednego dnia kupił mi podróżny kufer, drugiego dnia spakował mi rzeczy i mówi: "Jedź!..." Ażem się rozgniewał. Czego oni, u diabła, chcą mnie się pozbyć?... Kazałem im na złość rozpakować rzeczy i kufer nakryć dywanem, bo mnie to już drażni. Ale swoją drogą, tak bym gdzieś pojechał... tak bym jechał... Muszę jednak pierwej trochę sił nabrać. Wciąż brak mi apetytu, chudnę, źle sypiam, choć przez cały dzień jestem senny; miewam jakieś zawroty, bicia serca... Ech! wszystko to przejdzie... Klejn także zaczyna się zaniedbywać. Spóźnia się do sklepu, znosi jakieś książeczki, chodzi na sesje nie wiadomo z kim... Ale to najgorsze, że z sumy przeznaczonej mu przez Wokulskiego wziął już tysiąc rubli i wydał w ciągu jednego dnia. Na co?... Pomimo to wszystko dobry chłopak! A najlepszą miarą jego poczciwości jest fakt, że nawet baronowa Krzeszowska nie wyrzuciła go ze swego domu, gdzie po dawnemu mieszka na trzecim piętrze, zawsze cichutki, nikomu nie mącąc wody. Gdyby tylko wydobył się z tych niepotrzebnych stosunków; bo z Żydami może nie być awantury, ale z nim!... Niech go tam Pan Bóg oświeca i chroni. Zabawną historię i pouczającą opowiedział mi Klejn. Uśmiałem się do łez, a zarazem przybył mi jeden więcej dowód sprawiedliwości boskiej nawet w drobiazgowych rzeczach. "Krótki jest triumf bezbożników" — mówi, zdaje mi się, Pismo Święte czy może jaki ojciec Kościoła. Ktokolwiek zresztą powiedział, jest niezawodnym, że zdanie to sprawdziło się i na baronowej, i na Maruszewiczu. Wiadomo, że baronowa raz pozbywszy się Maleskiego i Patkiewicza zapowiedziała stróżowi, ażeby pod żadnym pozorem nie wynajmował mieszkania na trzecim piętrze studentom, choćby miało stać pustką. Rzeczywiście, pokój studencki przez parę miesięcy był nie zajęty, ale pani miała przynajmniej satysfakcję. Tymczasem wrócił do niej mąż, baron, i naturalnie objął zarząd kamienicy. A ponieważ baron ciągle potrzebuje pieniędzy, więc mocno korcił go i ów pusty pokój, i zakaz baronowej, który zmniejszał dochody o sto dwadzieścia rubli rocznie. Nade wszystko jednak buntował go Maruszewicz (już się pogodzili!...), który znowu ciągle od Krzeszowskiego pożycza pieniędzy. — Co baron — mówił mu nieraz — masz sprawdzać, czy kandydat na lokatora jest, czy nie jest studentem? Na co ten kłopot? Byle nie przyszedł w mundurze, to już nie student; a jak z góry za miesiąc zapłaci, to brać, i kwita. Baron mocno wziął do serca te rady; nakazał nawet stróżowi, ażeby gdy trafi się lokator, nie pytając przysłał go na górę. Stróż, rozumie się, powiedział o tym swej żonie, a żona Klejnowi, któremu znowu chciało się mieć sąsiadów najlepiej odpowiadających jego gustowi. Więc w parę dni po owej dyspozycji zjawia się u barona jakiś elegant z dziwną fizjognomią, a jeszcze dziwniej ubrany: jego spodnie nie pasowały do kamizelki, kamizelka do surduta, a krawat do wszystkiego. — W domu pana barona jest kawalerski pokój do wynajęcia — mówił elegant — za dziesięć rubli miesięcznie? — A tak — mówi baron — może go pan obejrzy. — O, to zbyteczne! Jestem pewny, że pan baron nie wynajmowałby złego mieszkania. Czy mogę dać zadatek? — Proszę — odpowiada baron. — A ponieważ pan ufasz mi na słowo, więc i ja nie będę żądał bliższych informacyj... — O, jeżeli pan baron życzy sobie... — Między ludźmi dobrze wychowanymi wystarcza wzajemne zaufanie — odparł baron. — Mam więc nadzieję, że ani ja, ani moja żona, a nade wszystko moja żona nie będzie miała powodu skarżyć się na panów... Młody człowiek gorąco ścisnął go za rękę. — Daję panu słowo — rzekł — że nigdy nie zrobimy przykrości pańskiej żonie, która może niesłusznie uprzedziła się... — Dość! Dość!... panie — przerwał baron. Wziął zadatek i wydał kwit. Po wyjściu młodzieńca wezwał do siebie Maruszewicza. — Nie wiem — rzekł strapiony baron — czy nie palnąłem głupstwa... bo lokatora już mam, ale sądząc z opisu obawiam się, czy nie będzie nim jeden z tych młodych ludzi, których właśnie wypędziła moja żona... — Wszystko jedno! — odparł Maruszewicz — byle z góry płacili. Na drugi dzień z rana wprowadzili się do pokoiku trzej młodzi ludzie, ale tak cicho, że nikt ich nawet nie widział. Nikt nawet nie uważał, że wieczorami sesjonują z Klejnem. Zaś w kilka dni później wpadł do barona mocno zirytowany Maruszewicz wołając: — A wie baron, że to istotnie są ci hultaje, których wyrzuciła baronowa. Maleski, Patkiewicz... — Wszystko jedno — odpowiada baron. — Żonie mojej nie dokuczają, więc byle płacili... — Ale mnie dokuczają! — wybuchnął Maruszewicz. — Jeżeli okno otworzę, jeden z nich strzela do mnie grochem przez świstułę, co wcale nie jest przyjemne. Gdy się zaś zejdzie u mnie parę osób albo któraś z dam (dodał ciszej), bębnią mi grochem w okna tak, że wysiedzieć nie można... To mi przeszkadza... to mnie kompromituje. Ja pójdę na skargę do cyrkułu!... Baron naturalnie opowiedział o tym swoim lokatorom prosząc ich, aby nie strzelali do okien Maruszewicza. Ci przestali strzelać, ale za to jeżeli Maruszewicz przyjmuje u siebie jaką damę, co trafia mu się dosyć często, zaraz jeden z chłopaków wychyla się przez okno i wrzeszczy: — Stróżu! stróżu!... a nie wiecie, jaka to pani poszła do pana Maruszewicza? Naturalnie, stróż nie wie nawet, czy jaka poszła, ale po podobnym zapytaniu dowiaduje się o tym cała kamienica. Maruszewicz jest wściekły na nich; tym bardziej że baron na jego skargi odpowiada: — Sam mi radziłeś, ażebym nie trzymał pustego lokalu... I baronowa spokorniała, bo z jednej strony boi się męża, a z drugiej studentów. Takim sposobem baronowa za swoją złość i mściwość, a Maruszewicz za intrygi, z jednej i tej samej ręki ponoszą karę; uczciwy zaś Klejn ma towarzystwo, jakiego pragnął. O, jest sprawiedliwość na świecie!... Ten Maruszewicz, dalibóg, jest bezwstydny! Przyleciał dziś do Szlangbauma ze skargą na Klejna. — Panie — mówił — jeden z pańskich oficjalistów, który mieszka w domu baronowej Krzeszowskiej, po prostu kompromituje mnie... — Jak on pana kompromituje? — zapytał Szlangbaum otwierając oczy. — On bywa u tych studentów, których okno wychodzi na podwórze. A oni, panie, zaglądają w moje okna, strzelają do mnie grochem, a jeżeli zbierze się kilka osób, wrzeszczą, że u mnie jest szulernia!... — Pan Klejn już nie będzie u mnie służył od lipca — odparł Szlangbaum. — Więc niech pan rozmówi się z panem Rzeckim, oni znają się dawniej. Maruszewicz z kolei wpadł na mnie i znowu opowiedział historię studentów, którzy nazywają go szulerem albo kompromitują damy bywając u niego. "Porządne damy!" — pomyślałem, głośno zaś odparłem: — Pan Klejn cały dzień siedzi w sklepie, więc nie może odpowiadać za swoich sąsiadów. — Tak, ale pan Klejn ma z nimi jakieś konszachty, namówił ich, ażeby znowu sprowadzili się do kamienicy, bywa u nich, przyjmuje ich u siebie. — Młody chłopak — odparłem — woli przestawać z młodymi. — Ale ja z tego powodu nie chcę cierpieć!... Niech więc ich uspokoi albo... wszystkim wytoczę proces. Dzika pretensja, ażeby Klejn uspakajał studentów, a może jednał u nich sympatię dla Maruszewicza! Swoją drogą, ostrzegłem Klejna i dodałem, że byłby to bardzo przykry wypadek, gdyby on, subiekt Wokulskiego, miał proces o jakieś studenckie awantury. Klejn wysłuchał i wzruszył ramionami. — Co mnie to obchodzi! — odparł. — ja może powiesiłbym takiego nicponia, ale mu w okna grochu nie rzucam i nie nazywam go szulerem. Co mnie do jego szulerki?... Ma rację! Toteż nie odezwałem się ani słowa więcej. Trzeba jechać... trzeba jechać!... Żeby tylko Klejn nie wdeptał się w jakie głupstwo. Strach, co to za dzieciaki: chcieliby świat przebudować, a jednocześnie robią tak płaskie figle. Albo jestem w grubym błędzie, albo znajdujemy: się w przededniu nadzwyczajnych wypadków. W maju jednego dnia pojechał Wokulski z panną Łęcką i z panem Łęckim do Krakowa i wyraźnie mi zapowiedział, że nie wie, kiedy wróci, może dopiero za miesiąc. Tymczasem wrócił nie za miesiąc, ale na drugi dzień, taki sponiewierany, że litość brała patrzeć na niego. Okropność, co się zrobiło z tym człowiekiem przez jedną dobę! Kiedym go pytał: co się stało? dlaczego wrócił? z początku wahał się, a potem powiedział, że otrzymał telegram od Suzina i że pojedzie do Moskwy. Lecz znowu po upływie doby rozmyślił się i oświadczył, że do Moskwy nie pojedzie. — A jeżeli to ważny interes?... — spytałem. — Pal diabli interesa! — mruknął i machnął ręką. Teraz po całych dniach nie wychodzi z domu i po większej części leży. Byłem u niego, ale przyjął mnie rozdrażniony; od lokaja zaś dowiedziałem się, że nikogo nie każe przyjmować. Posłałem mu Szumana, ale Stach i z Szumanem nie chciał gadać, tylko powiedział mu, że nie potrzebuje doktorów. Szumanowi to jednak nie wystarczyło; a że jest trochę wścibski, więc zaczął śledztwo na własną rękę i dowiedział się dziwacznych rzeczy. Mówił, że Wokulski wysiadł z pociągu około północy w Skierniewicach, udając, że otrzymał telegram, że potem zniknął sprzed stacji i wrócił dopiero nad ranem, powalany ziemią i jakby pijany. Na stacji myślą, że on naprawdę podchmielił sobie i zasnął gdzieś w polu. Wyjaśnienie to nie trafiło do przekonania ani mnie, ani Szumanowi. Doktór twierdzi, że Stach musiał zerwać z panną Łęcką i może nawet próbował jakiej niedorzeczności... Ale ja myślę, że on naprawdę miał telegram od Suzina. W każdym razie trzeba jechać, dla zdrowia. Jeszcze nie jestem inwalidem i dla chwilowego osłabienia nie mogę się wyrzekać przyszłości. Jest tu Mraczewski i mieszka u mnie. Wygląda chłopak jak bernardyński prowincjał, zmężniał, opalił się, utył. A ile on świata obleciał przez parę ostatnich miesięcy... Był w Paryżu, potem w Lyonie; z Lyonu wpadł pod Częstochowę do pani Stawskiej i z nią przyjechał do Warszawy. Potem odwiózł ją pod Częstochowę, siedział z tydzień i podobno pomógł jej do urządzenia sklepu. Następnie poleciał aż do Moskwy, stamtąd znowu wrócił pod Częstochowę, do pani Stawskiej, znowu u niej siedział trochę i obecnie jest u mnie. Mraczewski twierdzi, że Suzin wcale nie telegrafował do Wokulskiego, a przy tym jest pewny, że Wokulski zerwał z panną Łęcką. Musiał nawet coś mówić pani Stawskiej, gdyż ten anioł, nie kobieta, będąc przed paroma tygodniami w Warszawie raczyła mnie odwiedzić i mocno wypytywała się o Stacha. "A czy zdrów?... a czy bardzo zmieniony i smutny?... a czy już nigdy nie wydobędzie się ze swej rozpaczy?..." Z jakiej rozpaczy?... Gdyby nawet zerwał z panną Łęcką, to jeszcze, dzięki Bogu, nie brak kobiet i jeżeli Stach zechce, może się ożenić choćby z panią Stawską. Złote, diamentowe kobiecisko, jak ona go kochała i kto wie, czy teraz nie kocha?... Dalibóg, śmiałbym się, żeby Stach powrócił do niej Taka piękna, taka szlachetna, tyle w niej poświęcenia... Jeżeli jest ład na świecie (o czym niekiedy wątpię), to Wokulski powinien by się ożenić ze Stawską. Ale musi się spieszyć, bo jeżeli się nie mylę, naprawdę zaczyna o niej myśleć Mraczewski. — Panie! — mówi nieraz do mnie załamując ręce. — Panie, co to za kobieta, co to za kobieta... Gdyby nie ten nieszczęsny jej mąż, już bym się jej oświadczył. — A przyjęłaby cię? — pytam. — Otóż nie wiem — westchnął. Padł na krzesło, aż zatrzeszczało, i mówił: — Kiedy ją spotkałem pierwszy raz po jej wyjeździe z Warszawy, jakby we mnie piorun trzasł, tak mi się podobała... — No, ona i dawniej robiła na tobie wrażenie. — Ale nie takie. Po przyjechaniu z Paryża do Częstochowy byłem rozmarzony, a ona taka blada, z takimi smutnymi oczyma, że zaraz pomyślałem: nuż mi się uda?... i dalejże w umizgi. Tymczasem ona po pierwszych słowach odpycha mnie, a gdym upadł przed nią na kolana i przysiągłem, że ją kocham... rozbeczała się!... Ach, panie Ignacy, te łzy... zupełnie straciłem głowę, zupełnie... Gdyby raz tego jej męża diabli wzięli albo gdybym miał pieniądze na rozwód... Panie Ignacy!... po tygodniu życia z tą kobietą albo umarłbym, albo jeździłbym wózkiem... Tak, panie... Dziś dopiero czuję, jak ją kocham. — A gdyby ona kochała się w innym? — pytam. — W kim?... Może w Wokulskim?... Cha! cha!... Kto w tym mruku może się kochać?... Kobiecie potrzeba okazywać uczucie, namiętność, mówić jej o miłości, ściskać za ręce, a jeżeli można, to i... A czy ten głaz potrafiłby coś podobnego?... Wystawał do panny Izabeli jak wyżeł do kaczki, bo mu się zdawało, że wejdzie w stosunki z arystokracją i że panna ma posag. Ale gdy poznał stan rzeczy, uciekł ze Skierniewic. O panie, z kobietami tak nie można... Wyznaję, że nie podobają mi się zapały Mraczewskiego. Jak zacznie padać do nóg, skomleć, płakać, to w końcu zawróci głowę pani Stawskiej. A Wokulski może tego żałować, bo, na mój honor oficerski, była to jedyna kobieta dla niego. Ale zaczekajmy, a tymczasem jedźmy... jedźmy!... Brr!... Otóż i pojechałem... Kupiłem bilet do Krakowa, na Dworcu Warszawsko-Wiedeńskim siadłem do wagonu i kiedy już było po trzecim dzwonku, wyskoczyłem... Nie mogę ani na chwilę rozstać się z Warszawą i ze sklepem... Żyć bym bez nich nie potrafił... Rzeczy odebrałem z kolei dopiero na drugi dzień, gdyż zajechały aż do Piotrkowa. Jeżeli wszystkie moje plany spełnią się w taki sposób, to winszuję... Lalka 35